


A Lonely Soldier

by English_Pingviini



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 21:24:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13198845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/English_Pingviini/pseuds/English_Pingviini





	A Lonely Soldier

The wind settled for gently caressing the items in it’s path. Kissing flowers and nature with a whispering touch. It caressed my skin and reassured me. My heart beat strongly within my chest as I watched from upon a hill. I watched the waves crash and lap at the shore. 

Birds fluttered around each other in a dance that declared their love to be true. Sprinkles of rain dropped down from the clouds above and gave life to the nature below it and nurtured it with water. 

I took a deep breath in and closed my eyes. Everything seemed to slow down. I could hear my breath in my own ears and the beat of my heart. Memories shone from the back of my mind. Brothers so strong and proud stood against all the threats. I loved them dearly. 

I let that breath go and took another thoughts swirling in my mind. A day since long gone came to mind. A time when my brothers were younger then and were still learning how life worked. A time when Lukas was just learning how to hold a bow with his tongue stuck out in concentration and furrowed brows. A time when he fired his first arrow and it struck in the middle of the target. A gleaming smile that showed his pride. 

A smile I treasured among my brothers. I remember a time when Emil was out for his first hunt. How nervous he was before it and how determined he was to catch something bigger than a rabbit. That time was when he returned with a mountain lion. Pride resided in those gem like eyes. 

Even my brother Berwald resided in my heart so strongly. He was one of our best warriors. I was proud of him when he showed his strength. The same strength that knocked me down in one of the times we sparred. The day he looked at me with disbelief when I handed him his own sword. One carved with designs that reflected his soul. I reminisced the hug that followed. The small smile that flickered at his lips. 

Tino, we found him so long ago abandoned by his own village for being different. Too kind at heart for such a fierce fighter. One who returned from battle by himself in the dead of winter. One who didn’t give up on us when we needed a single ray of hope through famines and droughts. 

I smiled, still in my thoughts, there wasn’t a thing that my brothers did as they grew that I wasn’t proud of. The battles they fought together. The strength that brought them all together and the qualities that led them into a bountiful life. I chuckled lightly at the stupid fights that I’d have to sort out. The moments of them learning their attraction to beings with soft faces and pretty eyes. 

My heart slowed, more thoughts rushing in, as a sense of serenity overcame me. It drowned out the pain and showed me a shining light at the end of it all. I felt that my time has been done, the life I once lead is now a life for me to surrender. I saw them there in that boat sailing towards new lands and bringing new life into the world. 

I felt my body start to break away and flutter away in the wind. For my brothers that stand proud and tall with cracks in their soul but warmth in their hearts. For it was my time to go and for them to mourn. I was a King who raised princes to become their own sense of royalty. The last words that I had muttered into the wind as my body disappeared was…

_I am proud of you.. my brothers…_


End file.
